The present invention relates generally to tie wraps for wrapping or bundling electrical wires or cables, and more particularly to an elastic tie wrap that can be attached directly to a cable for repeated use.
Cable management for computer systems, audio systems, home theater systems or electronic installations often requires some type of device to neatly bundle cables together or to hold a coiled up cable together when being transported. Devices for bundling electrical wires or cables for these purposes are well known.
The most common tie wrap for bundling electrical wires or cables is a flexible strip made from a plastic, such as nylon, and having a locking mechanism at one end. The strip is wrapped around a bundled cable and the free end of the strip opposite the locking mechanism is inserted through an aperture of the locking mechanism. The strip typically includes a number of ratchet teeth formed thereon that engage a projection within the aperture of the locking mechanism thereby allowing only one way insertion. Thus, once engaged, the locking mechanism does not allow removal of the free end of the strip. Although simple in design, one obvious disadvantage of this device is that it is not reusable. In particular, in order to release the bundled cable, it is necessary to cut the strip. Once cut, the strip is no longer useful and must be discarded.
Another common cable tie wrap takes the form of a flat fabric strip having Velcro(copyright) hook and loop attachments to secure the wrap around a bundled cable. Although these types of wraps may be reusable, they require the user to first tightly bundle a cable prior to wrapping. Additionally, cables wrapped with this type of device are often prone to shifting unless the device is pulled very tight. Moreover, unless the fabric strip is somehow attached to the cable, this type of device is often misplaced or lost when not in use.
Other devices, particularly twist-ties, such as those used to close garbage bags, are unsightly, have only a short useful life, and present a risk of injury due to the metal wire contained therein.
Most recently, U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,872 to Ginocchio discloses a reusable cable clamp using a handcuff-like element having jaws that self sustain an open position while the bundled cables are inserted therein and which traverse a fixed path or trajectory to close on the bundled cables. Although the device is reusable, it is rather complicated in design and, therefore, relatively expensive to produce. Additionally, there are no means to attach the device to a cable to be bundled, thereby making the device prone to being lost or misplaced when not in use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cable management tie wrap that is inexpensive to produce and easy to install and remove.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tie wrap that is reusable and that can be attached to a cable or wire to be bundled so that the device will not be misplaced when not in use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cable tie wrap that is compact and unobtrusive yet tightly bundles a cable thereby preventing the bundled cable from shifting.
The present invention is a cable tie wrap for bundling one or more cables, which generally includes a coupling body and an elastic cord defining a loop attached to a cord connection end of the coupling body. The coupling body includes a projection formed on an outer surface thereof for removably hooking the loop defined by the cord to the coupling body. Preferably, the projection includes an annular groove formed therein for removably nesting the elastic cord therein.
In a preferred embodiment, opposite ends of the elastic cord are attached to the cord connection end of the coupling body thereby defining the loop of the cord. Additionally, the elastic cord is preferably molded into the cord connection end of the coupling body. Alternatively, the cord includes a predefined loop at one end thereof.
Preferably, the projection further includes a retaining lip and the annular groove is formed between the outer surface of the coupling body and the retaining lip. The coupling body further preferably includes at least one cord retention rib formed on the outer surface thereof for preventing the cord from slipping off the outer surface of the body.
The tie wrap formed in accordance with the present invention further preferably includes means for attaching the tie wrap to a cable to be bundled so that the tie wrap is not misplaced when not in use. In particular, the coupling body preferably includes a cylindrical cable attachment portion that is generally perpendicular to the cord connection end of the coupling body for mounting the coupling body on a cable. The cable attachment portion includes a hole formed therethrough for insertion of a cable. The hole has a central axis generally perpendicular to the cord connection end of the coupling body. Alternatively, the cable attachment portion includes an open jaw for removable attachment of the coupling body to the cable.
The invention also includes a method for securing a bundle of cable, which method generally includes the steps of gathering a bundle of cable together, wrapping an elastic cord around the bundled cable and hooking the end of a loop defined by the cord to a coupling body to which the opposite end of the cord is attached. Preferably, the loop is nested within an annular groove formed around a projection of an outer surface of the coupling body. Thus, the tie wrap forms a band around the bundled cable thereby securing the bundled cable.
The method further preferably includes the step of mounting the coupling body on the cable or cables so that it is not misplaced when not in use. The coupling body may be permanently or removably attached to the cable being bundled.